Break of Day
by liviafan1
Summary: He's never been a morning person, until he started dating Kate Beckett. She wakes him up slow and easy before the chance arises to slap the alarm on his phone. She starts with her fingers, slipping them through his hair as she lifts her head to his to greet him with a soft kiss. Complete.


**I rarely write smut. I find it kind of difficult, actually, and I don't think I do it all that well. But I was in the mood. Probably won't happen again for quite some time, so here it goes.**

* * *

He's never been a morning person.

Until he started dating Kate Beckett.

She wakes him up slow and easy before the chance arises to slap the alarm on his phone. She starts with her fingers, slipping them through his hair as she lifts her head to his to greet him with a soft kiss.

"Morning, handsome," she murmurs, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. He lets out a sigh in reply, curving his body into hers to shield himself against the brilliant rising sun. He slides a leg between her thighs, his toes slipping lazily against the sheets. She hums low in her throat, nuzzling her nose against his cheek as he buries one of his hands in her silky hair.

"God, you're gorgeous," he breathes against her skin, his wide palm smoothing her bare hip to rest against the cotton of her underwear. She lets out a soft, breathy laugh, pressing a kiss just below his ear.

"You're a little delusional in the morning," she tells him.

"Self-deprecation doesn't look good on you," he rasps, glancing his hands across her ribs, under his old black t-shirt.

She huffs. "Everything looks good on me."

He laughs at that. Mmm, he loves her.

He works his way down her body under the cloak of the comforter, tripping his fingers over her curves, the fabric of her shirt, her sun-kissed skin. She shivers under his careful exploration, rubs her calf against his leg as she bows her body into him. He nudges his head under her shirt, relishes the surprised gasp of laughter that rings through her.

"Avoiding the sun again?" she asks, her hands slipping gently, lovingly through his hair as his lips brush her stomach.

"Too early," he mumbles into her skin. He's content to hide out a little longer with her, bury himself in her and their love.

"Such a—_baby_," Her voice breaks on the hitch of her breath as his mouth finds her breast. His hands smooth over her chest before falling into the curve of her back as she arches into him on a moan, hooking a leg around his thigh.

"I'm supposed to be the one waking you up," she rasps, her long fingers clenching, scraping against his scalp.

He lets out a little hum, is perfectly happy to spend the morning tending to her body, but then she's hooking her other leg around him and flipping them so she straddles him, bracing a knee on either side of his body. He yelps in surprise, his head tangled in her shirt from the sudden switch. He catches a glimpse of her bright, amused smile before she latches her lips to his. Her long hair spills around him in waves, cocooning them in a curtain.

Her body is soft and warm as she takes her time with him, kissing, sipping, nipping-painstaking and deliberate in her every move. He fists her hair gently in his hands as her palms coast over his skin, stoking the fire that burns slowly inside of him.

She inches a teasing finger inside the waistband of his boxers as her mouth finds his neck, sucking at his pulse point.

"God, Kate," he rasps, lifting a hand to palm her breast through her shirt.

Yeah, he's no longer content to be merely a party in this. She whimpers low in her throat, carelessly lets her hand fall further under his shorts at the sensation of his hands all over her. He can't help but buck into her as she finds his mouth again, swallowing his deep groans.

Her light fingers aren't enough, not nearly, so he grips her thighs firmly, lifting his body to rest his back against the headboard. Her eyes are bright, a little unfocused, but brimming with love as her face remains a few inches from his. His hand finds her jaw, three of his fingers escaping to tuck a few wild strands of hair behind her ear.

He gets his first real glimpse of sunlight this morning as it dances across her hair, lights the line of her jaw. He drinks in her beauty, wishes he could capture the image, keep it with him forever.

"Have I mentioned how much I love morning?" he asks, gliding his palm across hers, linking their fingers.

"Only when you're getting some," she hums in amusement.

"We really should do this every morning," he jokes, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone. She rolls her eyes as she slips out of his grasp slightly, pulling the oversized shirt over her head.

His hands grip the sides of her thin frame reverently, his thumbs grazing her nipples as he looks deep into her eyes, gauging her reaction. Her breathing stutters as her teeth find her favorite spot near the corner of her lip.

So sexy.

She anchors herself to him, hands pressed firmly against his shoulders as she leans into him further, encouraging. His mouth sidles up to her jaw, his tongue flicking up to caress her ear. He whispers in her ear, painting words, pictures of him, of her, their life together.

Her breathing quickens, short pants that curl in the shell of his ear. Spurred on, he latches his mouth to the skin at her neck, sucking as his hands finger her breasts diligently. She lets out a low whimper, her fingers digging into his back.

"Castle," she breathes desperately. He feels her start to quake with need, rocking against him frantically. He hungrily crashes his lips against hers, his hands roaming, questing her skin. He slides a hand through her hair, her cheek deliciously slick with exertion.

"Please," she begs, biting down onto his lip. His rough palm slides up her thigh, his thumb brushing over her before he slips his hand under the elastic of her underwear. She gasps against his mouth, her fingers pressing tightly against his neck. He grazes his knuckles through her heat, loves to tease her. She's impatient, just like he knew she would be, and starts to grind against his palm.

Her pace quickens and he can tell she's close, _so close_. Her mouth slides hot and wet over his cheek to hover at his ear. "I need you inside me," she rasps. He closes his eyes, has never been immune to her words in bed.

She lets out a hiss of breath as he slowly, deliberately slides his fingers out of her. She tugs at his boxers, needy and impatient. She takes him in his hand as she rises to her knees for more leverage. He lets out a guttural groan, his mouth finding her shoulder, biting gently as she strokes him.

She lifts his head with her hands, parts the seam of his mouth with her tongue as she kisses him deeply. His hands grip her hips tightly, curling into her spine as she takes from him.

He rolls his hips into hers, needs her _now. _She breaks from his mouth, resting her head onto his, breathing shallowly.

"Love you," she murmurs, her hips rising under his fingers. She slowly sinks down onto him, her eyes dark, deep and pouring everything into him.

"Oh, Kate," he lets out, nuzzling against her. When he's fully buried inside her, they take pause, breathing each other in. He kisses her chin, her cheek, her forehead, listening to her deep sighs, music to his ears.

And then she's moving over him, breathless and wanting. He thrusts into her, swallowing her low cries with a bruising kiss. He tugs on her legs, _God_, needs her closer. Her ankles hook around his back, digging into his lower spine.

She's edgy, a little sloppy against him as she gets closer.

"Let go," he mumbles into her mouth. He trails a hand down her body, over her breast, her smooth, taut stomach. Her stomach quivers under his light touch before she wraps a hand around his wrist and slides it down where she needs it most. He presses two fingers against her and then she's sobbing into his mouth, shuddering around him. He jerks against her, once, twice, three times—her name a breath on his lips.

She sags against him, a smiling softly as she presses her forehead to his. He kisses her gently, slipping a hand through the damp edges of her hair. She's quiet, but so is he, doesn't need words in the calm stillness of their bodies resting against each other.

And when his alarm sounds, he shuts it off with the flick of his finger and follows her into the bathroom, ready to start his day with her by his side.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Liv**


End file.
